Not so According to Plan
by PuppyFerret
Summary: Jack and Wuya form a plan to deceive Kimiko but as the plan rolls out Jack finds himself in a circumstance that changes his life for the better. Rated M for implied sex in later chapters. (Probably over rating it but I just wanna play it safe!) Reviews give me motivation to continue!
1. Chapter 1

Not so According to Plan

**Author's Note:** I'm going to ignore if they've already displayed how the Shen-gong-wu was revealed because I'm too lazy to come up with my own. So, deal with it. I own nothing except the storyline. With that said, enjoy this fanfiction.

CHAPTER 1

The Xiaolin Warriors soared the skies on Dojo's back searching for the Lotus Twister. Making their way towards North America, where the Lotus Twister would be found the humidity began to rise. Everyone was sweating their skin off but Kimiko came better prepared thanks to her outfit-of-the-day. She was wearing a khaki safari outfit with her black hair tied back up into a ponytail. Everyone was pretty silent for the most part until Raimundo broke the before mentioned silence.

"So uh, what does this Lotus Twister do anyway?" He asked curiously. Kimiko pulled out the shen-gong-wu scroll and revealed the section that showed the Lotus Twister.

"Here it is, the Lotus Twister." Kimiko started. "It allows the user's body to stretch with excessive elasticity." Kimiko finished her explanation and shoved the scroll back into her pack. Another hour and they would be in the Everglades.

They reached their desired location and before long the Lotus Twister was in sight and so was Jack and his useless robots.  
"Great, the Xiaolin Losers are already here." Jack mumbled under his breath and sighed. "Jack-bots, attack!" He yelled from the cockpit of his aircraft. Wuya floated by his face and scolded him.

"Don't worry about them, just grab the Lotus Twister!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it! You don't rush evil genius." Jack's cocky-as-usual attitude was going to cost them yet again another shen-gong-wu. He landed his jet and hopped out. Activating his jet-pack, he flew his way over to the Lotus Twister. It dimly glowed as both his and Kimiko's hands touched it at the same time.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The challenge is a race through the swamp. My Eye of Dashi against your Mantis Flip Coin." Jack accepted the challenge. "Then let's go…"  
"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN" They yelled simultaneously and the setting surrounding them began to transform. Trees grew bigger and twistier with giant roots sticking out for them to make their way across. Moss and vines drooped down from the branches and the water became excessively filled with alligators and rocks.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" The showdown had begun. Jack immediately used his Mantis Flip Coin and began leaping across the swamp. Kimiko, almost as flawlessly as Jack, began leaping across too. They were leaping side by side for a while until Kimiko used the Eye of Dashi on Jack's next step. Which caused him to fall in with the alligators. He released his girly shriek and was on the move again. Only now Kimiko was in the lead.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Jack was becoming hot on her trail. He decided to move to the branches above her. When he leaped off of a weak branch, it snapped and swung right for Kimiko. She didn't have enough time to dodge it and the branch slammed into her and made her fly backwards and submerged under the murky water. She could barely make out the figures coming for her until they were a few feet away. She bobbed her head above the water, gasping for breath. Kimiko was about to bring herself up onto a root when an alligator snapped onto her ankle and yanked her below the water again. She rapidly kicked the gator in the snout until it let go. On closer inspection she discovered that the alligators were all mechanic. Kimiko knew there was no way to beat Jack at this Showdown now, she was too far behind. Then again he was Jack. Maybe he would mess it up again.

Kimiko managed to pull herself onto a tree root and when the alligators lunged at her she used the Eye of Dashi multiple times, hitting each gator in some weak spot. They submerged under the water and Kimiko could see sparks in the darkness below her. She knew she had to get away or she would get seriously hurt but her bleeding leg prevented her from running away as fast as she had liked. Jack ended the showdown as the environment returned to normal but the bots exploded a moment before, causing trees and water, as well as everyone to go flying. Omi, Raimundo, and Dojo soared not too far off North. Clay got sent away West. Kimiko ended up crashing into Jack on the other end of the swamp, unconscious.

"Ow, my head." Jack whined and sat up, running a hand through his hair. "What just happened?" He looked down into his lap and saw Kimiko looking dead. It didn't take Jack long to push her seemingly dead body off of him and release a high pitched shriek. "Oh god! I didn't think she would die from the showdown! I just killed someone! Ack! I want my mommy!" Jack cringed when he felt Wuya float through his body.

"Jack! You want to rule the world and you're crying about killing one person? How pathetic." Stated Wuya, inspecting Kimiko's body.

"I-I-I do want to rule the world!" Jack retorted shakily. "I just…don't like murdering people." Wuya faced Jack a few centimeters away from his face.

"Like I said, pathetic! Besides, she's not even dead you incompetent fool!" The ghost hag kept staring Jack down. He didn't even try to hide the relief in his expression as Wuya stared disgusted. "Why did I get stuck with you all of people?" She mumbled as she floated back over to Kimiko's body. Wuya was about to tell Jack to leave her body there and go home until she was struck with a brilliantly evil idea.

"I like that look on your mask of a face. You have an evil plan! Let me hear it, let me hear it!" Jack pleaded.

"You don't want her to die, right?" Wuya asked suspiciously, making Jack confused.

"Yeah I guess. Didn't we just discuss this?" Jack's curiosity was getting to him. Wuya paused for a moment before beginning the explanation for her evil plan.  
"Young girls are all fools when it comes to love." Wuya began and Jack suddenly didn't like where this plan was going. "Bring her to your home Jack, pretend to care for her. Make her fall in love with you. If she trusts you, the others will too. That is when you take all of their shen-gong-wu. They won't suspect it was you until you're long gone. A little bonus would be that Kimiko will be too heart broken to do anything." Wuya let out a little evil laugh.

"NO! That is NOT going to happen! I am not going to pretend to be in love with Kimiko!" Jack turned, crossing his arms in protest.

"Or we can leave her for the alligators to devour." Jack thought for a few moments before hearing the Warriors getting close. It was true he didn't want Kimiko to die, mainly because she was the only Warrior he could stand. Jack wouldn't let Wuya know that, he couldn't. Jack was feeling the pressure closing in on him. He activated his Jetpack and flew off toward his aircraft, taking off for home. The Xiaolin Warriors, with Clay reunited, finally arrived where they heard Jack and Wuya talking, but no Kimiko to be seen.

"I am certain I heard Jack and Wuya in this area." Omi stated sure of himself, searching closely in the vicinity. Clay came to the solution that Kimiko was no where to be found. Raimundo punched a nearby tree out of frustration.

"She has to be somewhere! That explosion couldn't have sent her flying that far!" Raimundo's face suddenly turned to dread and faced the water below them. His heart began to pound rapidly as he dove for the waters. With quick reflexes, Clay lassoed Raimundo back to the surface and forced him there.

"Calm down Rai!"

"No! Kimiko! Let me go, Clay! She might be down there!"

"Even if she was, she'd be more long gone than a pig at a baconfest." Clay said remorsefully as everyone stared down into the murky waters.

"Everyone, do not fear. We do not know that Kimiko is beyond our world! She could very well be alive! Even though she is a female, she is stronger than the average girl!" Omi's sexist optimism barely got through to any of the other Warriors. With hearts drowning in pain, they hopped onto an enlarged Dojo and flew back to the temple. They knew if Kimiko was alive she would find her way home or message Raimundo with her PDA.

Later that same evening Kimiko finally woke up from her unconscious state. Her eyes peered around the room, not recognizing anything surrounding her. The walls were a deep blue color and the floors were a dark wood. The bed she was in had black sheets and pillows. There was a dresser and a couple of nightstands on either side of the bed, all dark wood. There were a couple posters on the wall and a desk, that needed organizing, in the opposite corner.

She tried to sit up, but to no avail, lied immediately back down. Her head was pounding like a drum and there was a sharp pain in her side. When Kimiko wiggled back into a comfortable laying down position, she felt something wrapped around her ankle. Removing the jet black covers she saw white bandages. Her mind began to swirl with questions she didn't expect answers to anytime soon.

"_Where am I?" _Kimiko thought to herself. "_More importantly, who brought me here?" _She swung her legs over the bed and slowly stood up, careful not to let the blood rush to her head, making her dizzy. Her blue eyes scanned the room, searching for any potential traps or threats. Not that she wouldn't be able to take care of any that were there, she just was not in the mood for that right now.

Quietly, Kimiko left the room and limped her way through the rest of the building she woke up in. So far it looked like a normal house. The walls were a creamy yellow and the floors were dark wood like the bedroom. She wound up in the livingroom first. There was a black leather couch and a flat screen 32-inch across from it. The wooden coffee table in front of the couch had a couple of gardening magazines laying on top, stacked neatly. There were a couple of picture frames and upon closer inspection Kimiko realized…

She was in Jack Spicer's house.

She had to be, the little kid in most of the pictures had pale white skin and flaming red hair. It absolutely had to be Jack. Kimiko did wonder about something though. In the pictures where Jack was approximately seven or younger, there was a redheaded woman in the picture with him. Later on, there was only Jack and a stern looking roughian of a man. He had the kind of profile that made him look like he belonged in prison. Kimiko left the pictures and the questions barging into her brain alone and moved on. She knew where she was so now she had to find Jack and give him a quick beating before she headed back home to the Xiaolin Temple.

She wandered through the entire house before she finally found a metallic door that lead to a basement. Which, she knew, was his supposedly 'evil' lab. Kimiko waited and hid on top of the staircase when she heard Jack plotting some 'evil' plans for his unreachable dream of taking over the world. At least, she thought that was what he was mumbling about until he started humming a tone.

"_Is he writing a song?"_ Kimiko asked in her mind as she sat and listened. It wasn't a beautiful melody, but a sad one. You could tell instantly that it was a song about heartbreak. The perfect little tunes that fit so well together to bring a tear to your eye. Jack must've been adding the final touches because he was singing the lyrics almost flawlessly and same could be said for his guitaring skills. Kimiko thought Jack's only hobby was building useless robots. He must practice guitar when he's waiting for robot parts, or something.

An hour later of listening to Jack's practice session and Kimiko dozed off into a peaceful slumber on the staircase. That is until she found herself in someone's arms being carried back to the room she started in. Her blue eyes opened slowly and once the blurred vision passed, she realized the arms she was being held with belonged to Jack. He felt her body adjust to being awoken and spoke softly to her.

"Oh, looks like you're awake." He set her down on her feet. "How are you feeling?" He questioned, putting his hand to her forehead. Making her take a step back.

"I feel fine. Why aren't you trying to annihilate me right now?" Kimiko asked accusingly.

"Because you're injured, it wouldn't be fair." Jack explained, gesturing to her chewed on ankle. "Besides, who do you take me for?"

"Someone who has a trick up their scrawny little sleeve!" Kimiko retorted. "I don't know what you're up to Jack, but you better stop now before I have to stop you myself. We both know I can, whether I'm injured or not!" Kimiko tried to take a fighting stance but fell on one knee. "_I guess my ankle is under more stress than I thought." _ She noticed a pale white hand in front of her face. Assuming she was supposed to take it, Kimiko accepted Jack's assistance to stand up.

Kimiko thanked him and asked why she was here and not at the temple in the first place. Jack explained the entire situation involving the showdown, the explosion, and him bringing her back to his place safe from the alligators.

"Oh, so that's what happened. You could have taken me straight to the temple instead of here, y'know?" Kimiko suggested as she placed her hands on her hips. Jack ran his hand through his hair.

"And you know that I would have been blasted before I even landed! They might have hurt you even more by accident." Jack explained. "If you want, I can give you a lift most of the way there. Then they won't know you've been stuck here for three days."

"Three days?" Kimiko couldn't believe she was unconscious for three whole days. "Was I really out for that long Jack?" He simply nodded in reply. Kimiko let out a long stressful sigh. "Let's go then. Take me back to the temple." The two of them stepped outside where Jack's heli-pack released the propellers and they began to float him up in the air. He grabbed Kimiko by the waist and flew up into the air with her arms locked around his neck.

It didn't take very long for the temple to come into view and that's when Jack landed, letting Kimiko return home. Once her feet hit the ground, she and Jack stared at each other for a few awkward moments. He was about to fly away when Kimiko grabbed him by the end of his trench coat.  
"Um, thank you for saving my life." Said Kimiko. "You're not as evil as you say you are." She let go of his coat tail and he turned to face her.

"No, I'm still evil as I always was and I always will be. That's not going to change. I want to rule the world!" He shouted, throwing his hands into the air. Then brought them down again and stared into his palms. "I just don't like it when people have to die." Feeling he said too much and not wanting to say anymore, Jack flew off, headed back home. Kimiko also turned on a dime and paced herself back to the temple. Her ankle was hurt and she didn't want to injure it more. Another reason was she wasn't in the mood to hear Omi's sexist comments about how this only happened because she was a girl or Raimundo's jealousy because she was stuck with Jack for three days. Kimiko finally arrived back to the temple after an hour of limping. Immediately she was welcomed home by the other Warriors.

"Kimiko! Where have you been? We have been worried ill!" Omi exclaimed.

"Worried sick, Omi." Raimundo corrected the little monk and he replied with his typical 'that too' remark. Kimiko told them about Jack and how she was in his care for the past three days. She could see the irritation in Raimundo's eyes by the time she finished explaining. He didn't say anything about it though, he was just happy to have her back safe and sound. After dinner, everyone returned to their rooms. Kimiko changed the bandages on her ankle and went straight to bed. For some reason, she couldn't get a certain red head out of her mind that night. She had too many questions that she still expected no answers for anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

OKAY so it is 3:10am currently and I'm still not very tired. I probably would be if I got of this laptop here. I was just really REALLY determined to get this chapter done. I put it off long enough! :o Also, This story finally as a review! yay! That sparked some motivation. Reviews are a good thing. :P So with that said, enjoy chapter 2 of Not so According to Plan.

**Chapter 2 **

It had been a few days since Kimiko returned home and her ankle was healing quite nicely. It was a warm afternoon and everyone was outside training. Kimiko was happy that she was able to join back in with the others. Kimiko was sparring with Omi when Dojo slithered up to the four monks in training, alerting them of a new Shen-gong-wu.

"It's the Falcon's Eye! It lets you see through solid objects." The itchy green dragon explained. He grew to his larger size and everyone climbed aboard just before they took off into the skies towards the snowy mountains up North.

"Kimiko," Omi started. "I noticed that your reaction time was late! Obviously because you are female and were injured. Are you sure you are well enough to join? You can always stay behind and rest your delicate female leg! Oh, and you landed an 8th of an inch to the left during training." You could see the rage in Kimiko's face and her temptation to knock him off of Dojo's back.

"C'mon Omi, don't go givin' Kimiko such a hard time. She's mighty strong on 'er own again." Clay said defending the small Japanese girl. Not that she needed defending, but it was still nice to hear someone wasn't being sexist.

Given a couple of hours of flight the warriors arrived on a snowy mountain peak. Everyone dressed appropriately this time around, with snow boots and heavy coats and gloves. The mountain was still, no blizzard or even snow flakes gracefully dancing down. Everyone decided on splitting up so they could cover more ground.

It wasn't very long before Kimiko came across Jack Spicer. She knew he would show up eventually. Though she expected him to start insulting her right away but he just hovered there, staring at her like she had a second head. So Kimiko stared back at the red haired boy. After what felt like hours Jack finally spoke up.

"I see your leg is healed." He commented, adjusting his sight to her previously hurt leg.

"For the most part." Kimiko stated bluntly. "Why aren't you sending your stupid bots after me?"

Jack continued to hover while his brain tried to find an excuse. This plan of Wuya's almost seemed like more work than it was worth.

"Because I don't want to hurt you before you've made a full recovery." Jack stuttered and mentally slapped himself. Kimiko cocked an eyebrow and continued her way through the snowy mountain in search of the Falcon's Eye. Ignoring whatever it was Jack had planned until he pulled it. Jack eventually decided it would be best for him to move onto finding the Shen-gong-wu as well.

It wasn't long before the surrounding area changed. Someone had gotten into a Xiaolin Showdown and that someone was Omi against Jack. Her, Clay and Raimundo all had their own snowy tower to spectate the showdown from. It looks like the challenge was a snowboard race down the mountain to the Falcon's Eye. Kimiko heard "Gong Yi Tan Pai" and knew the showdown had begun. Kimiko took notice in how close they all were to the mountain but wasn't very concerned about it.

By the time Jack, who was in the lead, and Omi neared the bottom they looked like fleas from Kimiko's view. The showdown was almost over and Omi was catching up fast. Being as evil as he is, Jack sent a few Jack-bots his way. These weren't your everyday Jack-bots. They were much larger and took the shape of snowmen. How convenient for the setting. Regardless, they were still pointless robots that were easily defeated. Though Omi wasn't paying attention to where he was sending them, too focused on the Showdown. Two of them flew towards Kimiko's spectator tower in succession it shook the rock tower she was standing on. A third made impact and the tower began to fall forward. Kimiko let out a scream as she felt herself falling toward the cold and rocky ground.

She expected an impact that she wouldn't feel for very long but instead she felt two surprisingly strong arms around her waist. After the confusion swept by her mind she saw the pale white hands that lead up to a pale white face. The face of Jack Spicer. Only one question roamed the girl's mind; why wasn't he competing in the showdown? Not that she wanted him to win, he's evil and she's not. Omi grabbed the Falcon's Eye barely a moment later and the setting of their surroundings returned to normal. Jack flew Kimiko back to solid ground. Omi ran up to his friends and was shocked to be scolded by Jack.

"Oi, Cheeseball, be more careful next time. You almost killed her!" A mixture of shock and shame overtook Omi's face.

"Kimiko, I am most sorry." The yellow monk faced her and bowed for his apology. Kimiko knelt down to his level and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Omi, you didn't mean too." She was about to thank Jack for saving her life but he had already taken off. She would thank him next time and she was for sure there would be a next time they meet. Jack was sure of it too, but it wouldn't be over a Shen-gon-wu.

Two days and a shen-gong-wu hasn't revealed itself yet. Kimiko began to wonder when she would get to thank Jack. She almost felt a bit anxious over it. She wasn't anxious to see Jack, she was anxious over how the thank you would roll over. Jack is an evil, make-up wearing, whiny, mama's boy. The only reason her heart was pounding so hard that day was because she had almost died. Not because of who saved her. Kimiko wouldn't admit it but she couldn't stop thinking about him. It really wasn't because she was starting to have some sort of feelings for him. He was acting strange for someone who called himself an evil genius. He had saved her twice now within the same month. He picked on Omi for almost sending her to an early grave; even though it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't sent those bots after Omi in the first place.

Everyone finished their chores for the day and Kimiko was about to return to her stall everyone called a room when Raimundo stopped her.

"Ai, girl, you've been really quiet lately. What's buggin' you?" Kimiko pondered for a moment to come up with a lie that Rai would believe. Out of everyone in the whole temple, maybe the world, Raimundo is the one person she would not say what's really going on to. Everyone knew he hated Jack Spicer most of all and even more since the so called 'kidnapping'. After the incident in the Everglades, no matter what Kimiko said, Raimundo was convinced that Jack kidnapped her instead of saving her life.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately. I'm just a little tired. So, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a nap." She ran off before he could ask any more questions that might put her in a stickier situation than needed or wanted.

Kimiko ran into her cubicle bedroom, closed the curtain and plopped down onto her blue mat. She didn't completely lie to Raimundo, she did feel a little tired. Kimiko snuggled under her blanket, getting comfy then closing her eyes. She only relaxed for about five minutes before she heard her PDA go off. Lazily, she reached for it and opened her email, it was from someone who really needs to work on their creativity.

**EvilBoyGeniusRuleroftheWorld **

"_If you want some Shen-gong-wu meet me in the forest on the other side of the temple in one hour. By the miniature waterfall. Come alone or face my very evil ways._

_-Anonymous" _

"Not very anonymous if you ask me. I don't know what you're up to but let's get this over with." With that said, Kimiko began preparing herself for a very long walk.

Meanwhile, Jack was doing what he could to keep his evil look but to also make himself look more appealing to Kimiko. The part Jack dreaded the most from Wuya's plan has finally began to roll. The date. Jack had never been on a date before in his life, he barely even had friends. He didn't know what to say or do, how to appear or how to even ask. While in the middle of combing through his hair he heard his dad called for him.

"Jack! Get over here!" Without even giving an answer, Jack left his room and dreadfully headed to where he heard his dad's voice boom. He entered the garage and saw his father's gaze pierce through his little black heart. His father stood at exactly six feet tall and had pitch black hair tied back into a short ponytail and red eyes. He was wearing a light blue button up with the sleeves rolled up and jeans with a black mechanic's apron and protective gloves.

"Yes father?" Jack asked rigidly. Before he could even blink Jack had a box of tools thrown at his gut.

"Fix the car. The engine won't start again." Jack looked at the clock, if Kimiko actually was going to meet him he had forty minutes to be there. "Jack why are you still standing around? I told you to go fix my car!" His father already resorted to yelling.

"Well you see, uh father, I've got a um…" Jack was at a loss for words. Confused as to why he was arguing against his father's orders. His father was not the man to reckon with. He was brutal, cold, and could and would kill anyone who got in his way of what he wanted. Jack wanted to move out as soon as he could but still had another two years before he was eighteen. He could try to get an emancipation but he wouldn't survive long on his own. No one would hire him, so he could not get money and without money no one can live without being under a guardian's wing. Yeah his parents were rich but Jack wouldn't receive any of that money until he was eighteen or both his parents were dead.  
"Got a what?" His father eyed the comb in Jack's right hand and that his face for once looked clean. "You tryin' to tell me you got a date?" His father let out a mocking laugh and Jack knew the put downs and insults would be shot right at him as soon as the laugh ended.

"How did you of all creatures get a _date? _You can't even get a friend! You've never had a single friend throughout all your childhood! You're a freak Jack! No girl would ever want to go on a date with you except to stand you up or to humiliate you. Though you already humiliate yourself by existing!" Jack normally would be running off with tear filled eyes. He knew better than to show that weakness in front of his dad. He was going to meet Kimiko and he did not want to come up with a lie for why he had bruises and a black eye. Then again, she already thought he was a loser so she would probably believe something as simple as he fell down the stairs.

"Unless," His dad chuckled. "Unless this girl is some kind of freak too. Is she? Is she some kind of introvert freak with no life and no friends? I wonder if she is as sad and lonely as you or even worse! Is she a prostitute? Is she looking for a quick buck from a sexually frustrated weirdo like yourself!" Jack's eyes cleared themselves from their tears and filled with rage.

"She is! I can see it in your eyes!" His dad laughed again. "Little Jackie picked himself up a slut fresh off the corner!" At that moment Jack's fist made contact with his dad's left eye. The crash of the tool box snapped Jack out of this trance that made him punch his father. With no time to spare Jack ran off into his lair and grabbed his helipack, the Lotus Twister and his wallet. He knew he had no time to grab any necessities or he would be a dead man.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Wuya screeched at him but Jack ignored it. Without giving Wuya any explanation Jack stormed out of his lair and he knew he would never be returning. The last words he heard from his father were:  
"Damn it Jack! Get back here so I can finish you off! Just like-" He knew his dad had said more than that but he was too far away to hear clearly what it was. He looked at his watch and it read 2:38 pm. If he flew without any stops he would make it in time for seeing Kimiko.

"_I wonder if she'll even show up." _ Jack thought to himself. He could hear a ghostly character swarm up behind him and he knew it was Wuya.  
"Jack! What is the meaning of this?" She questioned Jack who kept his gaze dead ahead.

"I'm putting the plan into further action!" Jack exclaimed ignoring the information Wuya really wanted. "Today is the day I 'ask' her to go on a date with me and by date I mean I bribe her with the Lotus Twister." Jack smirked at his plan that was actually Wuya's.

"Just don't mess it up! You always mess everything up." With that said Wuya knew she had to leave or Kimiko would be too suspicious of the situation. She floated her way back to Jack's house and waited around in his lair, unknowing that he would never return.

Meanwhile, Jack was glad to be alone again because alone was the only time when he could cry. Which he freely let himself do right now, he would have to let out all the tears before he met with Kimiko. The plan wouldn't work if she first saw him sobbing and holding himself together. He would bribe her on a date and he would gather a tiny bit more of her heart.

Kimiko accidentally arrived at the meeting spot ten minutes early and it was 3:08pm. She was beginning to wonder if Jack would ever show up. She took a seat on a moss-less rock. The scenery, she had to admit, was quite romantic. The trees thickly surround the tiny waterfall. It stood at about fifteen feet and the mist gently sprayed out, sprinkling anything within a good five to six foot radius. The rocks, all with a little bit of moss on them, seemed to be placed perfectly around the area. The grass was kept a healthy green thanks to the waterfall.

"_Maybe he's caught up in building those dumb Jackbots." _She thought to herself. It was barely five minutes later when Jack finally arrived, making an entrance on his helipack. He landed and he walked over to her, she sat there on her rock.

"Well it took you long enou- hey what happened to your eye liner?" Kimiko stood and pointed out his water damaged make-up. He took a finger to it and it was still damp and removeable. He must have cried more than he realized. "Have you been crying?"

"No! Of course not! Jack Spicer doesn't cry!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms proudly. "I, uh, flew through a raincloud on the way here." Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Only you, Jack. Anyway, so I read there's a shen-gong-wu involved here?" Kimiko had been waiting for half an hour and that nap still sounded really nice. Jack revealed the Lotus Twister from his inner jacket pocket.

"I am going to give you this shen-gong-wu." At first he acted as though he was just going to hand it over then pulled it back. "IF-"

"I knew there had to be a catch." Kimiko grumbled. "What do you want?"

"If you can last through an entire date with me I will give you the Lotus Twister. Oh, and I call when it's over." He smirked right into her pretty little face. She sent him back a glare that could scare away the Ying Yang monster.

"You're joking right?" Her facial expression did not change and neither did Jack's. This alone told her he was dead serious. She stopped glaring and let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "So why do you want a date with me anyway? Do you have some kind of _thing_ for me?" She questioned the red haired boy. He shrugged his shoulders and shared a knowing look.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Do you accept the deal, Kimiko Tohomiko?" He asked her as if he were challenging her to a Xiaolin Showdown. Kimiko stood there contemplating what to do. She could get a shen-gong-wu without having to wager any of her own, though that meant spending an entire day with Jack alone. Was it worth it?  
"Fine, I'll do it." She agreed grumpily. "What's the date?"  
"You like amusement parks? I was thinking we go to one for the day, my treat of course." Kimiko actually liked the idea of an amusement park. The last time she had been to one was Catatopia Land, while they were on the hunt for Katnappe. She didn't even get to go on any rides. Also, Jack was paying. Though, Kimiko wouldn't let herself sound eager.

"It could be fun." She stated cooly. "What time you picking me up?"

"Actually," Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Can you meet me here again? I don't know how those other Xiaolin guys would take it, you and me going on a date." Kimiko understood what he meant, she didn't plan on telling them what her plans with Jack are so it would look weird, her going off with Jack. Raimundo especially cannot find out or he would tear Jack to shreds. She agreed to meet him at that exact spot tomorrow at 11:00 am.

With the plans for the date all set, Kimiko asked for a fly back to the temple, since it was a decent walk and she still had a nap to take. During the ride home, Kimiko remembered one last thing she almost forgot to do.

"Hey, Jack?"

"What?"

"Thanks for, you know, saving my life a few days ago." Kimiko couldn't find herself to look at Jack in the eye but she could feel his eyes dart in her direction. Jack was a bit surprised, but happy, to hear her thanks.

"Y-you're welcome. I just didn't want you to die." His face dropped, now looking more toward the ground. He mumbled something too quiet for Kimiko to hear.

"What?" Kimiko asked and Jack looked dead ahead again.

"I don't want to watch the people close to me die." Jack stated in a monotone voice but it still had hidden emotion behind it, and Kimiko could tell. Neither of them said anything until Jack let her go to walk the rest of the way. Even then, they just gave simple goodbyes and went off in different directions. Jack returned to his new home which also doubled as their meetup spot. For now he would have to make the best of it. Kimiko returned to the temple and didn't let anyone know she was back, instead she headed straight for her room. Just like earlier, she plopped down onto her mat and cuddled into her blanket, drifting off into a short slumber. One that would last more than five minutes this time.

This nap was definitely a needed one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was almost 11:00am and Kimiko should've been arriving soon at her's and Jack's meet up spot. Jack had already done what he could to clean up. His shower was standing under the waterfall for a good five minutes hoping no one would pass by. He sluggishly put on his ordinary black outfit. Jack wished he had the option to dress more appealing to Kimiko's tastes for a boyfriend, but he had nothing else to wear.

Jack normally doesn't care about what his attire is. He usually never goes out unless it's to hunt shen-gong-wu. Wuya's annoying yet brilliant plan is forcing him out of his comfort zone. Jack sat on a nearby rock and tried not to think of anything. Simply staring at the surrounding trees and shrubbery. It was a good fifteen minutes until he heard footsteps approaching.

"Right on time, Kimiko." He stated cooly.

"Let's just get this day over with" Kimiko said in annoyance. She was wearing a green skull t-shirt with a long sleeved black and purple striped shirt underneath. A black pleated skirt and black combat boots. Her hair was tied up into a messy ponytail.

She'd been dreading this since he brought it up, but it was her responsibility to retrieve the shen-gong-wu she lost in the first place. "I brought the Golden Tiger Claws for two good reasons. One: Quick transportation so I won't have to deal with you carrying me. Two: Try anything funny and I'm out with the Lotus Twister in hand." Kimiko explained while shooting daggers at the red haired boy.

"Fair enough." With that said, Kimiko used the Golden Tiger Claws to transport themselves to Catatonia Land. Jack insisted on transporting into the park so he wouldn't have to pay for tickets but Kimiko wouldn't let him. So once he paid and they were in he let Kimiko decide what they do first.

"How about the 9-lives coaster? It's the fastest and scariest coaster ever!"

"Um, sure. Whatever." Jack was not a fan of roller coasters. He couldn't even handle flying on Dojo. Sadly enough for him he knew he had to go through with what she wanted for today. They waited in line for thirteen minutes before it was their turn. Kimiko insisted on the very front car. Jack began to feel his heart pump wildly as the coaster began to push forward. It took all of Jack's willpower to not lose his extra light berry breakfast for the duration of the ride.

"Jack are you okay? You look pale. Even for you." She attempted to put her hand on his forehead but he backed away before he could gain some color.

"Yeah, I'm fine." There was a pause. " What do you want to do next?" He asked trying to avoid the past situation. After a moment of thought and noticing Jack's sickness to the coaster, she decided on the haunted house next. While they were inside, the duo was silent for the most part.

"It's pretty dark in here, huh?" Jack pondered, realizing how lame he sounded.

"You don't say, Captain Obvious?" She responded with sass. As they turned a corner, a torn up, cat-eared doll fell from the ceiling, making Kimiko cling onto Jack. He stroked her hair gently.

"Oh yeah, you have a fear of dolls. It can't hurt you." He was doing his best to try to comfort her. When her legs wouldn't move he picked her up by the waist and carried her until she woke from her hypnotic state of fear. She removed herself from his grasp.

"Don't touch me again." Kimiko ordered.

"Hey, you clung onto me. So you touched me first."

"Did I? I didn't realize…"

"It's fine. We're at the end of the house so let's just forget that happened." They exited the haunted house and decided to go on a few more rides. Once they were done there they got lunch.

"You know, with how small you are I never would have guessed you'd be okay with this greasy fair food." Jack gestured to her petite figure and her nachos.

"I may be small but I eat what I want. All that training at the temple keeps me in shape." She answered as matter-of-factly. They continued eating with small conversation in between bites. After they were done with lunch they started to play some games. They played the shooting gallery, bean bag toss, and many others. Jack even managed to win her a stuffed panda. The day was almost over when they passed the ring toss booth.

"Jack, want to have a ring toss contest? Bet you can't beat me."

"Kimiko Tohomiko, I accept your challenge."

"Let's go! Xiao- whoops. I mean ring toss showdown!" They both let out a chuckle. They paid for five rings each and the contest began. It turned out that Jack wasn't all bad at ring toss. Kimiko wasn't upset, she always enjoyed a challenge from Jack. However, she noticed one of her rings looked different than the rest. It was gold with red buttons all along it.

"Jack look at this. This ring looks kind of strange." Before Jack could respond Dojo, along with the rest of the Xiaolin Warriors, came flying down in front of the booth

"Way to go Kimiko! You already found the Ring of Truth." Dojo congratulated before noticing Jack was standing to her left. That at the moment was all Raimundo could notice.

"Kim, what are you doing at Catatonia Land with Jack Spicer? Is **this** why you left this morning?" Rai accused angrily.

"Rai, it's not what it looks like. He bribed me to do this with the Lotus Twister! That's the only reason I'm here." Jack felt his heart sink at Kimiko's explanation. Omi pointed his finger towards Jack.

"Return Kimiko and the Lotus Twister." Omi demanded.

"She did what you want now it's time for your part of the bargain!" Raimundo demanded. Jack and Kimiko shared a glance and he handed her the Lotus Twister and flew off with his Heli-pack. Kimiko hopped onto Dojo and returned to the temple with everyone.

At the temple, Raimundo was questioning Kimiko in her cubicle.

"Why did you go on a date with Jack Spicer?"

"It wasn't a real date Rai! I only did it to get back the Lotus Twister I lost."

"You could have brought us! We could have kicked his butt, taken the wu, all while avoiding this whole situation!" Kimiko remained silent as the Brazilian boy scolded her. No words were spoken as Raimundo waited for a response. His cold gazed pierced through her. "You don't like Jack...do you?"

"No!" Kimiko jumped at him. "What makes you think I would like that creep?"

"Cause you're blushing." He stated, gesturing to her rosy cheeks. She had no come back, all she could do was deny it.

"I don't like Jack!" Raimundo left her room without a word. Kimiko laid down on her mat face down and thought to herself. 'I don't like Jack. Do I?'

Meanwhile, Jack was sitting on a rock by the waterfall. Feeling lower than ever before.

"Why do I feel so depressed? The fake date got cut off, so what?" He sat there pouting until a thought crossed his mind. "I don't actually like Kimiko!" Jack shrieked, startling near by animals. "I don't like her! It doesn't feel nice to have her in my arms! I didn't like it when she clung to me when she got scared! No! No! No!" After his whining ended he plopped onto the ground in defeat. "I do not like her….I think."

"Jack! What are you doing? You haven't been home since yesterday!" Wuya, after finally finding him, immediately began yelling at him.

"There's issues, okay? I really don't need this."

"Stop your complaining. Did the plan work or not?" She asked impatiently.

"It's still in progress. Everything was fine until those Xiaolin Hasbeens showed up. A shen-gong-wu was at Catatonia Land."

"The Ring of Truth! Did you grab it? Where is it?"

"No, Kimiko took it with her." He pouted. "What's the Ring of Truth anyway?" Jack asked half-curious.

"The Ring of Truth is a shen-gong-wu that allows the user to get any secret out of their enemies. It circles around the enemy like a hoola-hoop and if they lie they get horribly shocked." Jack made a realization at Wuya's explanation and picked himself up off the ground and started running back home.

'I know if I get caught by my father, he'll probably kill me, but I need some of the wu in my lair.' Jack thought to himself. "Wait, why am I running?" He started up his heli-pack and swiftly made his way back to the place that might end his life. Jack entered through the back door to his lair. It was the evening so he hoped that his dad was still working in the garage.

"Okay, all I need is the Shroud of Shadows and Serpent's Tail." He whispered for no one else to hear as he made his way to the closet that held all his shen-gong-wu. Jack grabbed the two shen-gong-wu and was about to leave when he tripped over some old robot parts. A loud clash of clatter boomed across the house.

"Hey! Who's there?" He heard his dad yell and walk toward his lair. Jack leaped into a corner and used the Shroud of Shadows to turn himself invisible. With precise timing, his dad slammed the door open.

"I smell a weakling in here. A weak, cowardly, red haired failure." Jack didn't even have to look at the man near him to feel the scowl. He stilled his breathing while the vicious man stood just inches away. His father was more beast than man in Jack's eyes. He felt the sweat roll down his back. He was so terrified he didn't realize before that he could fly out of there with the Serpent's Tail while still using the Shroud of Shadows. Quietly, he whispered,

"Serpent's Tail." And was gone in an instant, back to his hide-away home.

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, everyone was in the middle of training before dinner. Kim and Rai still had not spoken to each other since the accusation. Raimundo was facing off against Omi and not doing so well.

"Raimundo my friend, if you struggle to keep up with me, who has been an Apprentice for far longer than you, I will gladly give you advice." Omi's bragging only frustrated Raimundo further.

"I don't need any of your stupid advice!" Raimundo yelled, followed by a kick to the face, leading to his own downfall.

"I fail to believe that is so." Omi responded arrogantly. Raimundo got onto his feet.

"I fail to believe anything! Who can you trust?" With that said he ran off into the forest. Although Omi and Clay were lost at the situation, Kimiko had a decent idea as to why Raimundo was angry. Before she could be questioned she tried and failed to sneak away.

"Kimiko, do y'all know why Raimundo is more upset than a pig with dried mud?" Clay asked.

"Not a clue." She turned and answered quickly. "He's Rai, whatcha gonna do?" Doing horribly with a grin wide as a whale trying to pass off as knowing nothing, Clay noticed something was not right yet did nothing for the time being.

"Well, alrighty then." They all knew Raimundo would return sooner or later so they headed to the dining hall for supper. Kimiko finished off her food quickly and washed her own dishes so she could return to her cubicle and be alone for a while. She sat down and pulled out her P.D.A, deciding to send Jack a message.

"_Jack, meet me at the same miniature waterfall tomorrow at three, okay? You know the one, at the end of the forest. There are some things I want to talk to you about. Things about today. _

_- Kimiko Tohomiko" _

"And send. Hope he sees it in time, I don't wanna wait around there all day." She said to herself. She saw it was 8:00 pm and chose it would be a good time to go to sleep. Her dreams were filled with a certain red haired boy from the events of the day.

'I wonder what would have happened if the date never got interrupted?' She wondered in her dreams. The dream continued on an innocent romantic level that shocked Kimiko.

After all the monks were asleep is when Jack snuck into the vault. Using his available shen-gong-wu. Once he was in the vault he searched for the Ring of Truth.

"Figures it's at the bottom of the vault." He complained to himself. With it now in his grasp he swung around his arm and onto his shoulder. "Serpent's Tail!" At his command, he flew out of the temple back to his hideaway. There was waterfall shower and a good nights rest with his name on it.

Meanwhile with Jack's dad, he was still scouting around in Jack's lab when he heard a beep emerge from the computer and walked over to check it.

"Kimiko? Is that girl the same one…" A plan clicked into his brain and maniacal laugh echoed across the room.


End file.
